Delirious
by Marshmellow27
Summary: When your feelings go against everyone else's beliefs they think you're delirious. 19th chapter up! Yuri AU
1. Dear diary

_Dear diary,_

_Well, this is it; mom and dad's divorce is final! Mom and I packed up early this morning and took off; leaving dad with a broken down car and an almost empty house. It was a little cold; I felt guilty for not saying good bye but he had it coming to him! About a month ago mom found out that he had been cheating on her! _

_It all started when he got more hours at work. "Late nights" he called them. Mom didn't complain nor did she find it suspicious, after all, dad is one of the best lawyers in Kyoto. So one day mom decided to surprise him at the office. She had a picnic basket at hand and she waltzed into the law firm, hoping to steal dad away for a couple of hours. The building was unusually quiet; the lone woman at the desk told mom that she hadn't seen dad or his secretary all day. Of course mom was worried and decided to check his office and there he was; humping his bimbo blonde secretary on the desk. They were going at it like a couple of dogs in heat, not wasting a second of it as if it were their last opportunity at sex and it might as well have been dad's last time; mom gave him a swift kick on the groin which he still hasn't recovered from!_

_That day mom filed for divorce and now that it's final she wants to move to Odaiba and start a new life. I was skeptical at first; Kyoto **is my life**. Everything I know is there, but I obeyed mother's orders; she does have full custody of me anyway. It was going to be ok. All I had to do was complete my last year of high school, go to college, and get a good job. _

_But then I met her. And I found love..._

TBC- I bet you guys can't guess who's diary entry this is! Please R&R!


	2. Moving in

**Moving in**

A tall brunette stood in the middle of an empty apartment scanning her surroundings and scrunching her nose at everything she disliked. She slowly paced around and peered into every room; a squeak followed her every step.

"Filthy." She dragged her finger over a window sill.

"Sweety!" A feminine voice hollered from outside.

A middle aged woman came in through the front door carrying a large box with the word 'dishes' written in on it.

"Come over here and help me unpack."

Standing next to each other you could see the striking resemblance between mother and daughter. Having a tall thin frame, they both had dirty blonde hair, pale skin, and large hazel eyes.

"Ugh." The girl grunted.

Her mother looked over her shoulder and sighed. She knew her daughter didn't want to leave Tokyo but it was "necessary" for them to start a new life. Sighing once more she continued to pile up more boxes of 'dishes' into the kitchen.

"Come on, get moving." She patted her daughter on the back while passing by and going out for more boxes.

The girl remained in her position and silently glared at her mother behind her back. She would always hold this against her but she would never tell her. Putting her hands on her hips she turns around and observes the apartment once more unaware of the Peeping Tom watching her from the door.

"Hello." The voice was fragile. "Moving in or out?" A tall red- head stood at the door way.

The brunette twirled around in a frenzy; startled by the intruder who was innocently looking around the place.

"In." She dully responded.

The red-head steps in and puts her hands behind her back and moves back and forth. "Figures; I've never seen you around here before."

The girl narrows her eyes, a little annoyed by the other girl's forwardness.

"My name is Sora Takenouchi."

"Mimi Tachikawa." She automatically replies.

"Nice to meet you." Sora turns to the side. "Come on, I'll show you around." She tilts her head as if saying 'follow me.'

"Sorry...I can't."

"Oh?"

"I have to help my mom unpack." They turned to see Mimi's mom flirtatiously laughing at something the moving guy had said.

"That's your mom?" Sora points at the childish duo.

A faint blush crept along Mimi's cheeks. "Yeah." She mumbled.

"Well, I'll help you unpack." Sora stated while picking up a box. "And then I'll show you around tomorrow."

A little confused by Sora's hospitality Mimi smiles and watches the red-head open a box. Squatting next to her, Mimi found herself a little intimidated by the girl's natural beauty.

"Here, I'll take that." Sora's small hands grazed Mimi's.

Electricity runs through Mimi's blood and she stiffens; this was going to be a long day.

TBC- Hazaa! I bet you guys didn't think it was going to be Mimi, eh? Lol, please R&R!


	3. Dear diary 2

_Dear diary,_

_I met someone today. Her name is Sora Takenouchi and she's tall and thin with red hair and...and, well, I think she's beautiful! She has a pair of the most amazing eyes. They're big with a color which I can't pin point. Sometimes they look red and then brown, but they look like copper in the sun...they're like...crimson rubies. _

_She helped me and mom unpack today. __I stole glances at he here and there. I didn't want to seem like a freak and gawk at her but it was hard to keep my eyes off her. She's so pretty, nice, and caring...She's my first friend here at Odaiba but I feel like I want us to be more than just friends..._

_She's going to give me a tour of the city tomorrow...I can't wait!_

_Mimi_

TBC- Ok, just to let you know, the diary entries are going to be chapters on their own. Anyway; keep R&R-ing!


	4. How about a date?

**How about a date?**

Stirring around in her bed Mimi lazily looks around her new room; grunting at all the still unpacked boxes. She throws off the sheets in disgust; she always hated hot mornings in the summer. Groaning and changing position once more she catches an unfamiliar scent in the air.

Pancakes, eggs, bacon...her mother rarely cooked and as unusual as it was; it was not an opportunity you'd want to miss!

Mimi gets up and curiously walks down the hall and into the kitchen where she finds her mom gliding around the room and humming a catchy tune; how peculiar.

"Someone's in a good mood." Mimi stands at the entrance of the kitchen.

Her mother twirls around, making an abrupt stop. "Yes, yes I am." She grins.

"And why exactly?" Mimi questions her mother while piling a generous amount of scrambled eggs on to her plate.

"I have a date."

"With who?"

"Dan."

"The moving guy?" She nearly chokes on a piece of bacon.

"Yup."

"Gross!" Mimi pushes way her plate in staged disgust.

Her mother giggles and spins around. "Ana Fujiyama." she sighs.

"Don't you think it's a little early to think about marriage?" Mimi retorts, hoping to burst her mother's bubble, after all, it was her job as her daughter to do so. "And what kind of last name is Fujiyama?" She takes a bite of her biscuit.

Narrowing her eyes, Ms. Tachikawa walks to the counter and begins to pour herself a cup of coffee. "You start school tomorrow."

"Must I?"

"Of course."

"But I don't know anyone!"

There was light tapping at the door and Ms. Tachikawa strolls down the hall to answer the call where Sora politely waits to be welcomed.

"You know Sora." Ms. Tachikawa places her arm around Sora's shoulders. "Help yourself to some breakfast dear." She informs her.

All the while Mimi remains frozen in her chair as she had become stiff since the moment Sora walked in.

"Hi." She watches the red-head's uncertain expression while taking a plate Ms. Tachikawa had given her. "Are you ready?"

Mimi concentrates on Sora's pouty lips. They're moving but she can't hear a thing.

"Are you deaf?"

"What?"

"I said are you ready."

Mimi processes the question and comes back to reality. "Does it look like I'm ready?" She looks down at her pink pajamas.

Sora suppresses a light giggle and sighs. "Well, hurry up." She picks up her fork. "Get ready!"

After finishing breakfast and taking the quickest shower of her life, Mimi dressed herself in dark jeans and a light pink t-shirt.

"You know there are other colors besides pink." Sora leaned against the door frame; scrutinizing her new friend's outfit.

"Yeah but pink is the best!" Mimi opens her closet and exposes her all pink wardrobe. Sora sweatdrops.

"How about yellow?"

"Eww."

"I like yellow."

Mimi wipes the pained expression off her face. "I guess it's alright."

Sora smirks and stands up straight. "Come on, they're waiting for us." She doesn't wait for Mimi and walks out the door.

"Huh?" Mimi runs after her. "Who's waiting for us?" She shouts at Sora who was already at the elevator.

"I told the guys to meet us at the park."

"Guys? You never said we would be meeting guys!"

Ding! They reach the ground floor.

"Relax Mimi. They're just my friends." She leads the way through the crowded streets.

"Friends?" Mimi watches Sora ecstatically wave at a group of guys at the center of the park.

"Sora!" A tall, naturally tanned boy with massive hair waves the red-head over.

"Hi Tai." Sora replies; equally excited.

They exchange a bear hug; the situation seeming a little odd to Mimi. Best friends or lovers?

"Hey Sora." It was a pale blonde's turn to greet the crimson eyed beauty.

"Hi Matt." Sora mumbles and tenderly hugs the blonde which caused Tai to grow a bit bitter.

"Ok! That's enough." He squeezed in between the two.

"Oh!" Sora blurts out. "This is Mimi! She just moved here yesterday." She presents Mimi like a prize making her blush like a tomato. "She lives in our apartment building Tai."

"Really? Well, welcome to the club! I'm Tai."

"Thank you." Mimi shakes his hand.

"I'm Matt." The blonde didn't seem too interested in the new comer. "And that guy over there." He turns over to an oak tree about 10 feet away and points at a young boy with maroon hair typing away at a yellow laptop. "Well, we just call him Izzy."

Mimi scrutinizes the boy; why would you spend the remaining of the weekend on the computer?

"Izzy!" Sora shouts.

Izzy hesitantly looks up and smiles. "Hey Sora." He smirks.

"Come here I want you to meet my new friend."

Mimi perks up; delighted that Sora considered her a friend.

"This is Mimi."

Looking at her from head to toe, Izzy drops is lap top and extends his hand out. "Well, hello Mimi." He kisses her hand. The others chuckle.

"Well!" Tai interrupts. "It's about time you found yourself a girlfriend Sora!"

Mimi tenses up and stutters. "Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, Sora only hangs around guys." Izzy informed. "I'm afraid people have started to suspect that our little Sora here is a dyke."

"Izzy!" Sora pushes him.

"What! It's true!"

"Well, I personally know that she likes guys." Matt wraps his arms around Sora's slim waste and in return Tai punches him in the arm. "Dude it was a joke!" Matt whines and rubs his bruised arm.

Sora rolls her eyes and smiles at Mimi. "Don't pay attention to them." Tai and Matt had begun fighting. "They're always like that." She and Izzy watch them as it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Well I don't know about you guys." Izzy interrupts. "But I'm hungry."

"Good idea Izzy; let's eat!" Sora agrees.

Mimi looks at Sora in bewilderment. "But Sora you just ate!"

The boys stopped fighting and looked over at Mimi. "Sora eats a lot." Tai offers an explanation.

"Yeah, she sure can put it away!" Matt jokes and receives death glares from both Sora and Tai.

Making her way to Mimi and pushing Matt in the process, Sora smiles."Come on! We know a great burger place just down the street." she grabs her arm and begins to lead the way. "You guys coming or not?" She shouts back.

"Coming!" The three boys shout in unison.

They walk quite a distance from each other; girls in the front and boys in the back and it is at this time that Sora decides to "talk" to Mimi like normal girls do.

"Hey Mimi, what do you think of Izzy?"

"Izzy?" Mimi looks back to see Matt and Tai walking behind Izzy and peering over his shoulder; looking at something in his laptop.

"He's cute I guess."

"I think he likes you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you should go out with him." She looks back at the boys and then at Mimi. "He needs a girl and maybe you can stop him from downloading all that porn on his computer."

"Hey!" Apparently Izzy had heard Sora's last comment. "It is not porn!"

"Oh right!" Matt takes the device away from him. "What was that fancy term you call it?"

"Erotica!" Tai supplies the answer and snatches the computer away.

Sora walks back to them and closes the lap top in their faces. "You guys are sick."

"I don't really watch porn." Izzy mumbles an explanation to Mimi who sympathetically smiles at him.

"Whatever; let's just hurry up and eat." Tai puts his hands in his pockets and walks ahead; Matt and Izzy follow him and it is now the boys who are in front.

"So how about a date?" Sora nudges Mimi with her elbow.

Mimi's honey eyes widen. "A date?"

Sora furrows her eyebrows at the girl's reaction. "Yeah, with Izzy." Her eyes narrow and Mimi visibly relaxes.

"Oh!" She exclaims. "Umm, sure."

"Great!" Sora giggles and grabs her hand; running to join the guys.


	5. Dear diary 3

_Dear diary,_

_I hung out with Sora today and I met her friends Matt, Tai, and Izzy. We met them at the park and then we ate at some burger place nearby. I wasn't hungry but Sora ate like she had been starving! She and Tai share the same apetite; they ate everything in sight!_

_I had a lot of fun but something keeps popping in my mind; or should I say someone._

_Izzy._

_Sora said he likes me and thinks I should go out with him. He's not really my type; I don't usually date nerdy guys, but if Sora wants me to go out with him then I'll do it. _

_Tomorrow is my first day of school...I hope I see Sora._

_Mimi_

TBC


	6. It's just a crush

**It's just a crush**

"Green?" Mimi whined as she examined herself in the mirror. "Green!" She stomps out into the living room and points at her drab school uniform.

Ms. Tachikawa puts down the cup of coffee and sighs. "Sorry Mimi, just deal with it." She sympathetically shrugs and sips her hot beverage.

Mimi slumps down on the chair and grunts. "Why am I wearing this anyway?"

"Because." Ms. Tachikawa pours herself more coffee. "Uniforms are the school's policy."

"Yeah I know that, but I don't know why they have to be green."

"I think they're kind of nice." Both Mimi and Ms. Tachikawa turn around to see Sora at the door. "Sorry, the door was open."

"You actually like these?" Mimi tugs at the green rags.

Sora rolls her eyes. "Come on Mimi, they're not that bad."

Gathering her back pack and mouthing her mom a quick goodbye; Mimi retorts. "Yes." She steps out of the apartment. "They are."

"Nice outfit ladies." Tai greets them and causes Sora to giggle at Mimi's sour expression. "What's up with her?"

"She doesn't like the uniform."

"Oh? Why not?" Tai looks at Mimi who shrugs. "Well I think they're great." He continues to talk. "I mean, your whole outfit is set so you don't have to worry about what to wear, it looks professional, and..." He takes Sora's hand and spins her around. "The skirts are really short." He watches Sora's skimpy mini twirl to her movement and expose bits of her thighs.

"Tai!" Sora exclaims and Mimi laughs. "Come on lets go or we'll be late."

_Lunch..._

Mimi always hated school food. It lacked variety and flavor; in the end, you'd be eating the same mush everyday. She wondered why there was even a cafeteria in the school, no one really ate the food; that is, until she met Tai. She sat across from him and watched him scarf down every morsel and to her amazement he wanted more!

"How could you eat that?" Mimi grunted and Tai looked at her confused with a spoon full of the so called "macaroni" in mid-air.

"Easy." He takes in the spoon with delight.

"But it tastes like cardboard!"

"Not with the right seasonings." Tai takes tiny bottles of spices from out of his back pack. Sora who sat next to him takes the bottles in delight.

"Sora, you eat this junk too?" Mimi exclaims.

Sora sternly looks at her. "God no!" She sets a nap sack on the table. "I bring my own lunch." She takes out the contents of the sack and displays them on the table.

A sandwich, sushi rolls, rice balls, noodles, chips; she had a whole refrigerator in there! Matt laughs at Mimi's surprised reaction to Sora and Tai's appetite.

"So Mimi." He tries to converse with her. "Are you involved with anyone?" Everyone stops to look at him; each equally surprised and confused by his question.

"Involved?"

Shrugging off the heat of their stares, Matt takes a rice ball. "Like in a relationship."

Was Matt asking her out? Unable to contain her face from flushing, Mimi mumbled. "Uh, no." Out of the corner of her eye she could see Sora narrowing her eyes; she was ready to pounce on her while Tai had a goofy smile on his face; he was obviously enjoying the situation.

"Good." Matt keeps his cool.

"Why do you ask?" Mimi inquires as Izzy walks to the table and joins the group.

Matt gets up and pats Izzy on the back who sits next to Mimi. "Because Izzy here wants to go out with you!"

Izzy freezes and looks over at Mimi like a dear caught in the head lights. Sora visibly relaxes as Matt takes a seat next to her and takes her hand. Tai frowns and continues to eat.

"Mimi...I...uh." Izzy was at a loss of words.

Mimi looks at Sora who nods and smiles; telling her to go out with him.

"Izzy." She sighs. "I'll go out with you." She smirks.

Izzy grins and throws his hands up in the air in triumph. "Yes!"

The others laugh and resume their previous activity. However, Mimi couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy every time she looked over at Matt and Sora flirting and she could see that Tai felt the same way; he remained quiet for the rest of the day and so did she.

_Tachikawa residence..._

Mimi always had trouble completing her homework. It's not that she was dumb or slow, but it's that she felt there was no point to it. It was just another way to ruin someone's afternoon. After all, you expect to relax after a boring day at school but then you have to do homework; the madness never ends! Attempting to complete her tasks; Mimi tried to focus on her work but found herself doodling on her notebook.

"Why are you writing Sora's name all over your paper?" Ms. Tachikawa's voice startled Mimi.

Mimi looked down to see her sheet covered with Sora's name; each segment in a different size and writing style. She quickly rumples the paper into a ball and nervously laughs. "Eh...I really like her name."

Ms. Tachikawa takes the paper away and smoothes out the wrinkles. "Yeah, it is pretty." She examines the doodles. "It means sky, right?"

Mimi silently sweats bullets and stutters. "Um...yeah, I think so."

"Hmm." Her mother gives her the paper and turns on the t.v. "For a minute I thought you might have a crush on Sora." She chuckles while flipping through the channels.

"Hehe...good one." Mimi gathers her things and runs to her room. She locks the door and flops down on her bed. "It's just a crush." She mumbles to herself. "It'll go away."

TBC


	7. Dear diary 4

_Dear diary,_

_Izzy and I are an official couple. He's a nice guy and I have a blast with him when we go out,but I just can't return the affection. Lately we've been double dating with Matt and Sora and it just reminds me that I can't be with her. I thought it was just a little crush but she's all I think about and I suddenly feel the urge to kill Matt! Hell, I even get jealous when Tai is near her!_

_Maybe I should tell her how I feel...how bad could it be?_

_Mimi_


	8. In your dreams

**In your dreams**

"Sora, I have to tell you something..."

"Is anything wrong, Mimi?"

"Uh...no, but there might be after I tell you what I have to say."

"How bad could it be?"

"It could ruin our friendship."

"Just tell me."

"Well...never mind, forget it."

"Mimi!"

"Please, dropt it."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me!"

"I love you ok! I LOVE YOU!"

"You love me?"

"Yes! With all my heart."

"I...I love you too Mimi."

"Really?"

"Yeah...in your dreams!"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm clock's screech wakes Mimi up in a fright. "It was just a dream." She sighs and flops back down on her bed.

"Mimi!" Ms. Tachikawa's voice bellows throughout the small apartment. "Get up! Sora's gonna be here any minute!"

"Sora!" Mimi automatically sits up and jumps out of bed. "I'll be right out!" She shouts as she quickly changes into her uniform.

Fifteen minutes later, she appears into the living room where Sora awaits her on the couch. "You ready?" She gets up.

Glancing at her mom who mouths a goodbye, Mimi sighs. "Yeah, let's go." They head out in silence.

Still feeling the effects of her dream, Mimi walked slower than usual, clutching the extra books that don't fit in her back pack close to her chest. Her head was hung low as she stared at the ground. Occasionally she looked up to steal glances at the red-head walking just ahead, but every time she would look back she'd focus on the ground once more.

"Mimi?" Sora lowered her pace to line up with her friend. "Is anything wrong?"

Mimi bit her quivering lip nervously. "No."

"You know you can tell me."

Silence.

"How bad could it be?"

"It could ruin our friendship." Mimi clasped her hand over her mouth; it was her dream all over again. Afraid to slip up again; Mimi runs ahead and greets Tai who had been waiting for them at the corner. "Hi Tai!" She fakes a smile.

"Hey Mimi." Tai raises an eyebrow and looks at Sora who shrugs in return.

Mimi smiles walks ahead but stops at the sound of Sora's stern voice. "Mimi, stop." The brunette does as she is told. Walking up to her, Sora places her hand on her shoulder and whispers. "I'm here for you ok." Mimi nods. "You don't have to tell me right now, but you will and I can help you. Ok?" She nods once more.

"Can we go now?" Tai whines.

Sora looks back at him and narrows her eyes. "Yeah, let's go."

_Lunch..._

For Tai there were two reasons why Friday was the best day of the week. One because it was the last school day of the week and two because it was pizza day at lunch. Scarfing down 4 slices, he found more room to take both Mimi and Izzy's slices.

"Are you gonna eat that?" He anxiously asked the couple. Whether their answer was a yes or a no it didn't matter to Tai; he had already taken their trays and dug into the pizza.

Izzy chuckled and turned to Mimi. "What do you want to do tonight?" He hugged her by the waist.

Mimi shrugged him off and leaned forward with her elbows on the table. "Actually, I kind of wanted to stay home today." She eyed Sora and Matt as they sat down.

"Ok, then. Maybe tomorrow." Izzy didn't take it too seriously and took out his lap top.

"Well look who decided to join us." Tai bitterly remarked, looking at Matt and Sora. "Have trouble with your locker again Sora?" He knew that was their excuse to stay behind and well...get to "know" each other a little better.

"For your information Tai." Matt glared at his friend. "Sora and I were getting some books from the text book room."

Turning back to his food, Tai chuckles. "That's a new one." He mutters through his teeth.

"Tai please" Sora pleaded. "Let's not start, ok?" Tai looked at her with remorse. "Are we still on for tonight?"

"Tonight?" Matt's inquiry made Tai grin.

"Yeah. They're leaving at seven so be at my place at eight." Tai's sly smirk made Matt grunt. He shot Sora a look and she knew she had to explain herself.

"Tai's parents are having an anniversary getaway in Tokyo."

"What about Kari?"

"She's staying with a friend."

"And you're gonna hang out with Tai?"

"Yup."

"Alone?"

"Mmm-hhmm."

"What's the matter Matt?" Tai mocked; Izzy and Mimi sat in silence. It was like watching a soap opera and they anxiously awaited a reaction from the blonde.

Fidgeting in his seat Matt shot back. "No! I was just asking that's all." Tai chuckles.

"That was a close one." Izzy whispered to Mimi over his shoulder.

_Takenouchi residence..._

DING DONG!

"Who is it?" Sora shouted from the kitchen.

"Mimi!" Her voice was muffled through the walls.

Sora sprints through the living room and opens the door. "Hi Mimi!" Her smile falters when she sees the other girl's frown. "What's wrong?"

Stepping inside, Mimi stares at Sora with a blank expression. She didn't know what she was doing nor how she was going to do it but one thing was certain, she was determined to tell Sora how she felt.

"Mimi?"

"Sora...I..."

"Come on Mimi, you know you can tell me anything."

"...I..." Dismissing her words and doing the first thing that came to her mind Mimi lunged at Sora and captured her lips with hers and to her surprise, Sora didn't pull away. It was a quick but gentle kiss and they looked into each other's eyes for a long time. Mimi's face burned with embarrassment.

"I didn't know you felt that way about me." Sora was the first to speak. "It was kind of nice."

Mimi's uncertain expression turned into a smile. "Be with me." She whispers and Sora gives a little nod.

"Ahem!" The girls break apart at the sound of Tai's voice.

Sora nervously looked at the boy and back at Mimi. "In your dreams!" She folds her arms across her chest. Mimi's large hazel eyes welled with tears. She felt her face heat up under their stares and ran off.

"What was that all about?" Tai turned to Sora.

"She kissed me." Sora let her arms fall to her side as she watched her friend disappear.

"Yeah I know, I saw."

"What are you doing here?"

"My parents left earlier than expected so I decided to come by and pick you up."

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see that kiss." Tai watched Sora carefully but she didn't notice. She kept her eyes fixed in the direction where Mimi ran through.

"Sora?" Tai places his hand on her shoulder. "Did you like it?" His question caught her attention and she glared at him.

"Of course not." Her words were harsh but she didn't believe quite believe herself.

"Good." He grabs her by the shoulders and captures her lips.

Sora didn't resist as he assaulted her neck with butterfly kisses and pinned her up against her door while his hand slithered around her waist and the other at the seems of her bra, caressing her breast as they grinded their bodies against each other. It felt good and bad at the same time. His passionate kiss did not compare to Mimi's gentle one. But Sora couldn't allow herself to be known as a dyke so she let Tai have his way with her without a complaint.

TBC...


	9. Dear diary 5

_Dear diary,_

_She broke my heart..._

_Mimi_


	10. Secret lover

**Secret lover**

_Odaiba high..._

Sitting in the back of the classroom Mimi watched the others like a hawk. Her eyes were red and puffy and her long brunette hair was tossed here and there. Her wrinkled uniform screamed disaster and she didn't even bother to wear the same kind of socks.

She was heartbroken.

She numbly fiddled with a loose strand of her hair when her attention turned to the sound of a giggle.

Sora.

The red-head entered the room with Tai on her trail. Obviously laughing at something he had said Sora flirtatiously giggled and Tai grinned like a fool. Mimi watched as Tai bent over closing the gap between their heights and whisped in her ear; Sora's face lit up in an intense blush. Their moment was cut short however by Matt shoving Tai out of the way. Sora merely rolled her eyes and sat on her desk. They boys followed her but stopped at the sound of the door slamming. Everyone turned to the front.

"Good morning everyone!" Jun Motomiya or 'The Mouth' as everyone called her barged in. She smiled and everyone grunted and continued with their previous activities. Her eyes scanned the room and locked on the trio. "Sora!" She hollered. "So it's true!"

"What's true?" Sora hesitantly inquired.

"You're a dyke!"

"What!"

"Oh I'm sorry...a lesbian." Jun's blunt statement caught the attention of everyone; they watched Sora and awaited a response.

Feeling the heat of all the stares, Sora defensively replied. "Where the hell would you get an idea like that?"

Jun backed down like a naive dog that didn't understand its mistake. "Well, I saw you and Mimi kissing." At the drop of the name everyone turned to the back of the room and looked at Mimi. "I was doing my daily spyi...uh, bird watching and I happened to glance at your apartment building where I saw you and Mimi kissing."

Noticing the fear in Sora's eyes Tai came to her rescue. "Sora wasn't kissing Mimi she was kissing me."

"What?" Jun quirked her head.

"What!" Matt exclaimed.

The others mumbled and whispered among each other.

"Yeah, I guess you must have confused me with Mimi...I do have pretty long hair you know...heh." He sweatdroped. "Isn't that right Sora?"

Sora was stunned. "Uh...yeah." She looked at Mimi in disgust. "She's the dyke not me!" She covered her mouth in shock.

Mimi got up and ran out of the room and everyone dismissed the incident. Jun sat on her desk and Matt argued with Tai. But Sora stood stunned in the middle of the room.

RING! The bell rang. Still, Sora kept her ground and gaped at nothing.

"Sora?" Matt nudged her. "Class started." She looked up into his azure eyes and ran out.

She ran down the hall and into the girl's bathroom. Splashing water on her face she could hear light sobbing coming from the stall in the corner.

Mimi.

The cries were muffled; she was trying to stop herself from crying but it was no use.

"Mimi?" The crying stopped. "Mimi, I know you're in there." Sora could hear rustling on the other side. "Mimi, I'm sorry."

"Go away!"

"Please come out; I want to see you." There was a brief silence but the door slowly opened with a creek.

Mimi stepped out and wiped the tears with the sleeve of her shirt. "What do you want?" She viciously assaulted as she washed away the dry tears.

"Mimi...I...I really did like that kiss."

"Really?" Mimi's tone softened.

Sora smiled and hugged her friend. "Yes." She whispered. And they closed the gap between each other and kissed.

"Come one." Sora tucked the other girl's hair behind her ear. "We're gonna be late."

They regained their posture and exited the restroom at different times so as to not look suspicious and went their separate ways.

TBC


	11. Dear diary 6

_Dear diary,_

_She loves me!_

_Mimi_


	12. Camping

**Camping**

"Students." Ms. Yoshida, the English teacher, stood at the front of the room trying to speak with her students. "Listen up." She spoke once more but it was not to her avail. "QUIET! She yelled at the top of her lungs and caused the students to flinch and sit straight up like dogs. Clearing her throat, Ms. Yoshida began to speak. "As you all know it is up to the student council to choose a senior trip every year." She paused a moment while the students groaned. "Yes, yes, I know that they don't come up with the best ideas but I think you'll like this one." She gleamed. "Camping!" She clasped her hands together and looked around at the teen's uncertain expressions. "For a week." She concluded and the teens immediately took to the idea; they began to talk amongst themselves as Ms. Yoshida walked back to her desk.

"Wow, we're going to miss a week of school!" Tai gasped and Sora rolled her eyes.

"You know Sora." Matt scooted his desk over to the red-head's. "You never explained what Jun saw that night."

Sora tensed up and looked at Tai. "I told you Matt." He responded for her. "Jun saw me and Sora kissing."

Matt glared at Tai. "Is it true Sora?" He spoke without taking his eyes off the brunette.

Sora, however, didn't answer. Instead, she put on her ear phones and turned on her mp3 player to avoid answering the question. Tai merely smiled and wiggled his eyebrows and in return, Matt punched him on the arm. Meanwhile, in the back, Izzy peered over his lap top and chuckled at the trio. His eyes then wandered over to the brunette sitting next to him as she wrote something in a pink notebook.

"Mimi." He called and she quickly dropped her pen and shut the notebook.

She sheepishly smiled at his bemused expression. "Sorry...it's my diary." She explained and he nodded.

"Mimi, about yesterday." His voice was shaky. "You know...about what Jun said..." She stared at him blankly. "Are you a lesbian?" He nervously breathed out.

Mimi furrowed her eyebrows. "No." She meekly responded.

Izzy visibly relaxed. "Ok." He kissed her cheek and returned to his laptop.

Mimi put on a fake smile and picked up her pen while looking over at Sora. 'No, I'm not a lesbian; I'm just in love with a girl.' She sighed and began to write once more in her diary.

_Friday..._

A massive clump of seniors stood at the front of the school; their presence made even more crowded by each piece of luggage sitting next to them. Mingling, they entertained themselves by mocking the unfortunate students that had to go to school while they waited for their bus to arrive.

"Sora I need to talk to you." Tai pulled his friend out of the crowd.

"What is it Tai?" She bundled up her blue coat as a breeze passed.

"I need to know where we stand."

"Where we stand?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"Tai." She sighed. "What do you want me to say?"

"Say yes!" He exclaimed. "Be my girlfriend." He cupped her gloved hands with his.

Glancing to her side she peered at Mimi huddling with Izzy for warmth.

"Don't tell me you actually like her!" Tai snapped.

Sora glared at him. "No." She hissed and roughly pulled her hands away.

"Then what is it?"

"Hey guys." Matt greeted while setting his own case of luggage down.

Sora warmly smiled at him and Tai squinted. "Hey." He mumbled and left them to join some members of the soccer team that where chatting under the oak tree on the side of the school.

"What's wrong with him?" Matt rubbed his hands for warmth.

Sora shrugged. "I don't know." She lied.

"Didn't get what he wanted, huh." He stated and she slowly nodded while averting his gaze. "Will I?" He asked.

Sora snapped her vision to him and didn't respond. Matt sighed and picked his things up. "Come on, the bus is almost here."

After three long hours on the road, the bus reached it's destination on the outskirts of Odaiba.

"Ok everyone!" The bus driver announced. "We're here, get your things, and get out of my bus!" He playfully exclaimed. The students did as they were told and lined up in front of a large cabin.

"This isn't quite what I had in mind." Tai observed the house-like building.

"What did you expect?" Izzy zipped up his green jacket. He saw that his friend carried a sleeping bag and chuckled. "Don't tell me you actually thought we were literately camping!"

Tai pouted. "It could happen!"

"Not in this weather." Matt shivered.

"It's freezing!" Sora added.

"Let's go inside." Mimi whined and the others agreed. The boys walked ahead while she and Sora walked in the back, lightly bumping into each other due to the close proximity that they walked trying to hide the link between their hands.

_The girl's cabin..._

"Great." Sora gritted her teeth. "Out of all the cabins we have to get the one with Jun 'The Mouth' Motomiya." She slumped her bags next to the bunks.

"She's not that bad." Mimi climbed up on the top bunk. "Just stay out of her way and she won't bug you."

"Yes, Mimi she is that bad." Sora glared at the spiky-haired girl from across the room. "And who said you get top bunk, huh?" She pulled Mimi's foot who in return wiggled out of her grasp and giggled. "This is going to be a long week." She said while climbing to the top and sitting next to the brunette. Mimi nodded and placed her head on Sora's shoulder.

_With the guys..._

"The lake is frozen?" Tai shook Izzy by the collar. Matt rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I said Tai." He pulled away and fixed his shirt. "I merely stated that the water was too cold to swim in."

"Maybe it'll get warmer tomorrow." Matt suggested as he climbed a thick branch of a peach tree outside their cabin.

"I hope so." Tai sighed. "First of all; we're not actually camping and then the lake is too cold to swim in!" He complained. "What CAN we do here?" He kicked a rock into the water.

"Calm down Tai." Izzy patted him on the back. "I'm pretty sure you're going get to see Sora in a bathing suit." His comment made his friend smile.

"Thanks Izzy, I needed that."

"What?" Matt jumped down. "A mental picture of Sora half naked?" He quirked his head. "Whatever you're thinking; it's not going to happen."

Tai hissed. "Fuck you."

Matt smiled and walked in the cabin. Izzy shook his head and entered as well; leaving Tai alone staring at the water.

_With the girls..._

"Ok ladies, gather around!" Amanda the camp instructor announced. "I know you were expecting to do a lot of fun activities here and you will!...But not today." The girls frowned. "I've been informed of a storm headed our way. It's already begun to rain and I was instructed to keep you girls in the cabin and we'll resume our activities tomorrow." The girls nodded and went back to their cots.

"Great!" Sora flopped down on her bed. "I really wanted to take a swim in the lake."

Mimi smirked. "And give Tai the pleasure of seeing you half naked?" She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

Sora sat up. "That's not going to happen." She changed her mind and Mimi chuckled.

"So what CAN we do here?" Mimi inquired.

"I don't know." Sora mumbled. She scanned the room and observed how the other girls chatted and giggled amongst each other. She looked at Mimi who stared at the ground. "Do you wanna talk?" She offered.

Mimi lazily smiled. "No." She lay down next to her. "I know you don't like to do girly things."

Sora smiled and closed her eyes. "Let's just go to sleep."

The sun shone bright the next morning as the storm had passed. At 9 o' clock in the morning everyone was already up and about. All except Sora and Mimi. They were left behind in the cabin while the others had breakfast.

"Pssst!" Mimi lowered her head. "Sora!"

"Hmm?" Sora mumbled.

"Wake up!"

"Huh?"

"They left us behind." Mimi climbed down the little latter that connected the top bunk with the bottom.

Sora automatically sat up and looked around. "Where is everybody?"

"I don't know." Mimi slithered under the covers.

"Do you want to go find them?"

"Nah. Let's stay here for a while." She wrapped her arms around the red-head.

Sora obliged to the gesture and laid back down. They held each other and pressed their bodies against one another. They began with a light kiss; both unsure of what they were doing, neither of them had experienced anything like this before. But it felt right and they relaxed in each other's arms and the kiss deepened.

"I think I love you." Mimi caressed Sora's cheek who smiled and kissed her once more. They wiggled in the tiny bed and removed their garments for better comfort. Stroking each other; they tasted each other with more passion.

"Sora! Mimi!" Jun burst in the cabin with four other girls behind her. "They're serving blueberry panca..." They stopped in their tracks in shock of what they witnessed.

Sora frantically got up and put her pajamas back on. "It's not what it looks like!" The girls numbly stared at her. "She came on to me." She accusingly pointed at Mimi.

The girls looked at Mimi and without a word they exited the cabin. Mimi stared at Sora in bewilderment.

"Why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry!" Sora put her shoes on and ran out.

TBC


	13. Rumors

**Rumors**

"Whoa!" Matt halted Sora as she zoomed by him. "Why are you running?" He asked the frantic red-head.

Panting, she couldn't organize her thoughts. "Mimi...we were...and Jun...I had to-"

"Ok. Stop. Take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

Sora inhaled deeply. "Jun..." She was about to explain when a tall, thin blonde girl interrupted her.

"Oh my god Sora!" She exclaimed. "Are you ok?"

"What's going on?" Matt inquired.

"Mimi came on to Sora!" The girl blurted out.

"What?" Matt's cobalt eyes widened.

"Jun found Mimi forcing Sora into a kiss!"

"Is that true Sora?"

Sora gaped at the crowd that had formed around them. Her courage sank within the buzz of rumors. "Yes." She mumbled.

Everyone gasped as Mimi came to view. They watched her with piercing glares disapproving of her actions. Mimi winced and felt her face burn up in embarrassment and betrayal. She locked her eyes on Sora and walked up to her.

"Sora please; tell them the truth." She whispered.

Sora looked around her. She could see Izzy dumbfounded and shocked, Tai looking at her with sympathetic eyes, and Jun crossing her arms over her chest while the others shook their heads. She looked to her side where Matt sternly stood; demanding an explanation.

"Sora!" Mimi pleaded.

But Sora was lost within herself. "Get away from me!" She shouted.

Mimi's eyes welled with tears. She turned to leave; the crowd stepping away from her as if she had some sort of contagious disease. Sora watched her run; she too with eyes filled with unshed tears. But no matter how hard the pain, her pride wouldn't let her destroy her image.

"It's ok Sora." Jun wiped away a tear that had clumsily rolled down the red-head's cheek.

Sora bitterly glared at Jun and pushed her hand away. Soon after the dilemma the crowd started to clear leaving Matt, Sora, Tai and Izzy behind.

"Sora." Izzy's mournful eyes pierced her heart. "Is it true?"

Sora found herself nodding. Tai shook his head and walked away; taking Izzy with him, wrapping his arm around his shoulder as they walked.

"That's not what really happened." Matt could read Sora like a book.

"Yes." She lied.

"Then prove it." He challenged. Her ruby eyes glimmered with determination. "Be with me." He demanded and she nodded.

_Girl's cabin..._

"Where's Sora?" Mimi asked Zoe, a petite green-eyed girl she had for P.E.

Zoe shrugged. "I heard she changed cabins." She unfolded her blanket.

Mimi sighed, noticing the whispers between Jun and her friends. She ignored them and hopped into bed.

_The next morning..._

Walking into the cafeteria, Mimi could feel the heat of everyone's eyes upon her. They followed her around the room and observed her every move. Mimi tried her best to ignore them as she got in line. Her heart sank deeper when a couple of people left the line as she arrived and she lightly cried as they hissed 'Dyke' as they passed by. She lifted her head and saw Ms. Yoshida and a group of other teachers staring her like she was a freak. She broke down.

"What!" Mimi shouted. "Haven't you heard?" She rhetorically asked. "I"M A DYKE!" She grunted and pushed over a cart of muffins while exiting the room.

Sora watched the incident from the back of the room where she and Matt sat at a small table isolated from the others.

"Hey." Matt whispered. "It's ok." He held her hand and kissed her on the cheek. Sora nodded and took a bite of her bagel. Her body kept ground but her heart left with Mimi.

TBC


	14. Night out

**Night out**

Mimi always enjoyed skipping rocks on water; and even though she couldn't actually do it; it always made her feel better. Standing at the edge of the lake with her leg propped up on a large rock, she threw tiny pebbles into the cold water. The reflection showed her tear stricken face and she dropped a rock to shatter the image.

"Come on Izzy, get over it." Mimi could hear someone close by.

She darted her eyes and found the perfect hiding spot; a large apple tree. She quickly climbed the husky plant and waited silently.

"So Mimi's a lesbian." Ruki, the class president, stated. "It's kind of hot." He chuckled.

"Shut up Ruki." Matt pushed the dark-haired stud. "Leave him alone."

Mimi observed Izzy's heartbroken expression and felt a pang of guilt. Her love for Sora made her oblivious to Izzy's sincere devotion.

'If only he was a girl.' Mimi thought to herself and actually smiled for the first time that day. She shifted positions and accidentally brushed up against a loose branch.

"Did you guys hear that?" Tai was also there.

"Hear what?" Izzy looked around.

Mimi froze and gripped the branch.

"Probably some squirrel or something." Ruki dismissed the noise. Mimi relaxed; the rosy color of her skin returning to her knuckles after turning pale from gripping too tight. "You need to go out and have some fun." Ruki patted Izzy on the back.

"Sneak out?" The computer nerd inquired and Ruki nodded.

"Oh yeah, this sounds like a good idea." Matt sarcastically remarked.

Tai, however, took to the idea. "I agree." Matt rolled his eyes at his naive friend.

"I don't know." Izzy backed down.

"Come on!" Ruki insisted. "We'll go out and party. It'll be fun; right Matt?" He looked at Matt who sternly looked back. "Uh...right Tai?" He turned to the brunette who nodded in delight.

"Well..."

"Come on!"

"Ruki..."

"Relax Matt, you can bring Sora." Mimi perked up at the sound of the red-head's name.

"Great." Tai bitterly muttered.

Izzy still looked unsure, but didn't oppose. "Then it's settled; tonight we sneak out." Ruki smiled.

Tai nodded and pushed Izzy along toward the cabin. Matt and Ruki followed. Mimi cautiously slithered her way down the tree and watched the 3 boy's retreating figures. She heavily sighed and walked the opposite direction toward the girl's cabin.

_Girl's cabin..._

Mimi spent all her time in the cabin while the other girls participated in the lame events the camp offered. She sat on her top bunk and bitterly changed the pages of a thick book pretending to ignore the whispers of two girls sitting across the room.

"That's the one." Mimi heard one of the girl's say before the rest of the group entered the cabin.

"Alright ladies, shower, brush your teeth, do whatever you need to do and then go to bed!" The instructor called out as she removed her clothing and changed into her pajamas.

Mimi looked around and received dirty glares from almost everyone except a petite dark-haired girl with hazel eyes.

"You know what they're saying about you, right?" The girl looked up at Mimi.

Mimi's lips tightened as she looked around.

"I heard she touched her at night." She heard someone say.

"I always knew she was a lesbian." Another one added.

Mimi frowned. "Aren't you afraid that they might spread rumors about you because you're talking to me?"

The girl shrugged. "No." She smiled at Mimi. "My name is Mickey; they call me mouse."

Mimi smirked. "Cute." She hopped down from her bed. "I'm Mi-"

"Mimi." Mouse interrupted. "I know."

Mimi sighed. "Of course you do." She picked up her bag and took out a large brush and began to comb her long hair. "So, what's up? Anything interesting happen today?"

Mouse watched the other girl gracefully brush her long brown locks. "Nope." She sat on the bed. "Oh! I heard some people were going to sneak out tonight." Mimi nodded. "Some guy Ruki and his friends, I think." Mimi continued to nod. "And Sora."

Mimi stopped and blankly stared at the girl and climbed her bed once more. "Good night Mouse."

"Good night Mimi."

"LIGHTS OUT!" The instructor shouted and in a second everything was pitch black.

All the girls tossed and turned but within an hour they had all dozed off. Mimi, however, couldn't sleep. She anxiously fiddled with her hair, creating a clumsy braid with the loose strands as she peered out the window that sat next to her bed. She could hear voices outside and a dark figure dashed from time to time. She caught a glance of maroon hair in the moonlight.

Izzy.

With curiosity she carefully jumped down and tip toed her way out of the cabin.

"Izzy, wait up!" She heard Tai whisper.

"Come on!" Izzy urged. "They're leaving with out us!"

Mimi shook her head and decided to let them go. She herself also wanted to get out of 'Horror Camp,' but because she still didn't know the city very well, she stayed in and walked toward the lake. Sitting on a tree trunk, Mimi picked up a few pebbles and began to nonchalantly toss them into the water. A cold breeze tickled her spine and made her skin prickle. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes.

Who knew how long she remained like that; it seemed like hours had passed in the blink of an eye. She looked around and heard distant voices coming closer.

"Hey, stop that." A girl giggled. Mimi listened closer to the familiar voice. "Matt, I said stop."

Sora.

Their footsteps were coming closer and Mimi dashed into the bushed and spied on the couple.

"No Matt, not here." She could see Matt trying to kiss her neck.

"Come on Sora." He pleaded. "No one's around."

Mimi watched as Matt assaulted her with kiss after kiss. Her stomach churned as his hands caressed the red-head's body; possessively gripping her by the waist. She dazzily watched as the two stumbled up against a tree; Matt lifting her up and holding her by the thighs as they kissed. Mimi gulped and swallowed a muffled cry. She backed out of the bush and ran back to the cabin.

_The morning after..._

"Thank god we're leaving this place." Tai breathed out as he leaned against a tree.

"I agree." Izzy lifted is gaze from his lap top. "This whole experience has been a disaster." He eyed Mimi who sat at a bench nearby.

"Why are we leaving again?" Sora playfully slapped Matt on the arm.

Matt gently shoved her and smirked. "There's another storm coming. They say it's worse than before."

"I never thought I'd be happy the day it rained." Tai retorted. "Come on; let's get something to eat before we leave."

Matt and Izzy nodded and got up to leave. Sora had spotted Mimi and decided to stay.

"Coming Sora?" Matt asked.

"I'm going to the restroom; I'll be over in a minute." Matt nodded and left.

Once Matt was out of sight, Sora waved at Mimi and motioned her to come over. Mimi's eyes narrowed. She reluctantly got up and wearily made her way to Sora.

"Hey." Sora meekly greeted.

Mimi didn't respond and stared at her blankly.

"Oh Mimi." Sora sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Why did you do that to me?" Mimi hissed.

Sora looked around. "Shhh!" She dragged the brunette further away from the camp.

Mimi tore her hand away. "Don't touch me."

"Mimi, I'm really sorry."

"I've heard that before."

Sora whimpered. "Mimi, please, you know I love you."

"What about Matt?"

"He's...he's just a friend Mimi." Sora pleaded.

"DO YOU ALWAYS FUCK YOUR FRIENDS UP AGAINST TREES?" Mimi growled.

Sora flinched and stared at the ground; letting Mimi roughly push her as she walked away.

TBC


	15. She loves me

**She loves me**

It had been weeks since the incident at camp yet Mimi couldn't forget the painful betrayal of her forbidden lover. Everyone still saw her as a vile creature that must be locked up. Fortunately she had gotten use to the rumors and learned how to hide her emotions. They're criticism made her strong and now she pitied their their childish antics. It was the same thing everyday; the rumors, the jokes, and some people actually hissed at her when she walked by. Christians can be quite funny sometimes.

Lunch was actually the only time Mimi had peace and quiet. Everyone else was too occupied to even notice her existence. It's funny actually; how she spent all day trying to avoid them and when she was free she spent all her time staring at them; analyzing them, watching them with interest like you would watch animals at the zoo and to Mimi it was an animal house; this place they call Odaiba high.

"Prom's coming up." She lifted her head at the sound of her companion's gentle voice.

"I know." She tore her gaze from a group of Freshman and looked at her friend that sat in front of her.

"You going?"

"I don't know. You?"

"Maybe."

The conversation was empty and ended quickly. Both girls half-heartedly smiled and began to pick at their food. It was moments later that Mimi broke the silence.

"Mouse?" She watched her slender friend sip the straw of her chocolate milk. "Why are you so nice to me?" Mimi never understood the other girl's kindness. When the others ran off she tagged along.

Mouse put her carton down and took a bite of her sandwich. "You're my friend, Mimi." Mimi's expression softened.

"Why?"

"You're nice; I like you." Case closed.

The two smile at each and continued to eat at the same moment Sora entered the cafeteria; gathering everyone's attention in the process. She walked with poise and her hair blew in the wind. She glowed; almost as if she had an aura of light about her. She was like an angel; at least that's how Mimi saw her. She made her way to the end of the room and sat at a table where Tai and Izzy had already made themselves comfortable.

"I don't see what's so great about her." Mouse stated while taking a bite of her sandwich.

Mimi looked around and saw that a couple of guys stared at the red-head; she chuckled. "She's got big tits." She absentmindedly stated. Mouse scrunched her face and Mimi blushed having realized the inappropriateness of her joke. "Eh, sorry." She mumbled and continued to eat.

"Why do you like her?" Mouse asked.

Mimi looked over at Sora. "I don't know." She had pictured Sora as the nicest most caring person in the world and for that she was beautiful but her recent behavior made her ugly and repulsive; nothing like she had imagined. Still, Mimi could not forget her. "I love her." She turns back and looks at Mouse. "And she loves me." They blankly stare at each other and slowly avert their gaze; continuing to eat their lunch in silence.

TBC


	16. Prom

**Prom**

"Matt!"

Mimi could hear Sora hiss from the back of the room. Apparently she was the only one that heard the girl's cry; the others didn't even flinch. After all, it was study hall and everyone had their own thing to do. Looking over her shoulder, Mimi could see Matt tugging at the hem of Sora's skirt from under the table.

"Matt, not right here." Sora pleaded. Matt chuckled and whispered something in her ear; obviously a vulgar statement that sent the red-head into a fit. She briskly got up and walked out of the room.

Mimi watched her as she passed by from the corner of her eyes until they landed on a familiar chocolate-haired boy sitting two rows away from her. He had seen what happened and now he battled with Mimi over who gets to console the red-head.

"May I go to the restroom?" They both raised their hands in unison.

Mr. Fujiyame peered over his large spectacles and expectantly looked at Tai.

"She can go first." Tai sighed.

With a grin on her face, Mimi stood up from her desk and proceeded to the front. Her smile, however, faltered at the sight of Mouse sitting in the front row. Her eyes talked to her but Mimi couldn't figure out what they were saying. Was she disappointed? Hurt? Jealous? Mimi furrowed her eyebrows and exited the class room.

Walking down the empty hall she need not look any further for the red-head was already walking back. They simultaneously stopped.

"Hey." Sora squeaked. A simple greeting was all it took for Mimi to fall for her all over again. She stepped forward and lightly pecked the girl on the lips.

"Hey." She whispered back.

Sora smiled and roughly captured the brunette's lips with hers. "Tell me you love me." Mimi breathed out and rested her forehead against Sora's.

"I love you." Sora fondled her long brown locks. Mimi closed her eyes and inhaled deeply; how three simple words brought so much pleasure.

"My prom date?" Mimi uncertainly asked.

Sora frowned. "Mimi...I can't go out with you."

"Why not?"

Sora sighed. "I just can't." She brushed past Mimi and headed back to class.

Mimi kept her posture and stared at the ground. A single tear rolled down her porcelain cheek and splattered on the perfectly tiled floor. She could hear Sora's foot steps and waited until she entered the class room to break down and cry.

_Prom..._

"Thank you Ms. Tachikawa." Mouse happily took a cup of iced tea from the tray of snacks Ms. Tachikawa had set out for her and Mimi.

"Oh, it's no problem..." Ms. Tachikawa expectantly looked at the girl.

"Mickey." Mouse introduced herself.

"Ah, Mickey." Ms. Tachikawa smiled. "Mimi didn't tell she had a new friend. Come to think of it, she hasn't mentioned any of them in a long time." She looked at her daughter. "Whatever happened to Sora?"

Mimi flipped through the channels of the t.v with no intention of answering her mother or even looking at her.

"She's staying with her grandmother in Kyoto." Mouse lied.

"Kyoto?" Ms. Tachikawa frowned. "You know my ex-husband lives in Kyoto." She sat on the arm rest of the couch.

"Mom." Mimi warned.

"Well, that's not important." Her mother got up and took off her apron. "You girl's have fun."

"Where are you going?" Mimi asked.

"To the Kamiya's."

"As in _Tai_ Kamiya?"

"The one and only."

"Why are you going there?"

"His mom wants to take a few cooking lessons from the master." Ms. Tachikawa winked while putting on her coat. "I'll be back later."

"Stupid Tai." Mimi mumbled.

"He asked me out." Mouse spoke. "For Prom." She took a bite of a cracker.

Mimi quirked her head. "Why?"

Mouse shrugged her shoulders. "I guess everyone else already has a date." She laughed. "Hell, even Izzy has a date!"

Mimi blankly looked at Mouse. "Who?"

Almost afraid to answer, Mouse mumbled. "Jun."

Mimi's face was expressionless. She slowly inhaled and exhaled and turned her attention back to the t.v. "You going with Tai?" She asked.

"No."

"Then who?"

"No one."

"Oh."

"How about you?"

"No one."

"Oh." Mouse crumbled a cracker in her hands. "Mimi?"

"Hmm?"

"When did you realize that you were a lesbian?"

Mimi thought to herself for a while. "I guess I always knew I was; I just never found a girl that I liked until Sora."

"But what's it feel like?"

"It's not rocket science Mouse."

"I know...I'm just curious."

"Well, you just feel something special for the other person, you know?" Mimi took her glass of iced-tea.

"Yeah...I know."

They sat in a comfortable silence watching a re-run of a Naruto (not mine) episode on t.v. All the while Mouse was plagued with a question that had to be answered.

"Mimi?"

"Yeah."

"Today is prom and it'd be pretty stupid if we show up without dates...I mean, for sure we'll be the only ones and since neither of us has a date..."

"Mouse, you're babbling."

"Would you go to Prom with me?" She breathed out.

Not registering the meaning of the situation, Mimi obliged. "Sure, I'll meet you there." She gets up and stretches. "It's almost six and I gotta get ready." Mouse looked at her; bemused.

"I guess I gotta get ready too." She reluctantly got up and walked to the door.

"See ya there!" Mimi shouted from her room and heard the front door slam shut. She poked her head out and Mouse was gone. Shrugging her shoulders, she entered the bathroom, slithered out her clothes, and jumped into the shower.

_At prom..._

It was the most waited day of the school year for all senior and everyone was dressed to impress. From silk blazers to diamond studded heels everyone looked and felt like royalty. Sitting on a table in the back, Mouse couldn't help but feel a little left out in a simple pearl, strapless dress that reached to her ankles. She drank a cup of punch and waited for Mimi to arrive while she watched the others dance.

Nearly three hours later Mouse found herself in the same spot as before; sitting alone drinking punch. She glanced at the doors in search of Mimi but it seemed as if the brunette wasn't going to show. She frowned and got up preparing herself to leave a wasted night behind.

"Care to dance?" A boy with black hair and gray eyes stopped her from going any further.

Mouse sighed and nodded and they headed out to the dance floor. About two songs and one canga line later, Mouse spotted Mimi at the entrance of the hall at which time the Prom King and Queen winners were being announced.

"Our King and Queen of tonight are..." A teacher announced in the background.

"Sorry, I have to go." Mouse excused herself from the boy whom she never even got his name and made herself to her friend across the room.

"Matt Ishida and Sora Takenouchi!" Everyone hailed their king and queen with a hearty applause. Mouse ignored the event and continued to walk toward her friend.

"Hey! You made it!" Mouse exclaimed but her spirit fell as she got closer. Mimi wore a jet black tuxedo with leather loafers. Her shirt was a deep burgundy and her tie was a nice charcoal black.

"A tux?" Mouse asked and Mimi nodded. Walking around her friend; Mouse gasped. "Your hair." Her long brown locks had been chopped to about half an inch below her chin. It was slicked back with what seemed like an entire bottle of gel which made it shine.

Mimi ignored her friend's scrutiny and walked through the crowd.

"Where are you going?" Mouse shouted.

"To find Sora!" Mimi shouted over her shoulder and disappeared in the crowd. Mouse frowned and walked out; her night ruined.

A path was cleared as Mimi casually walked through the dance floor; she ignored the stares and snickers. She reached the newly crowned king and queen in the middle of the floor as they shared their royal dance.

Matt wore a dark gray blazer; a black collared shirt, and gray pants; he felt the tie was too common so he went against the traditional trend. On the other hand; Sora wore a pink spandex-like dress that hugged her fit body. It reached down to the floor with a little train in the back. The top was strapless and the slit on the side revealed a well-toned leg.

Mimi stopped in front of the couple; interrupting their dance. Matt looked at Mimi and chuckled.

"What's this?" He looked at Sora.

Sora nervously looked around; everyone was staring. "Uh, I'll take care of this." She whispered to Matt.

Matt nodded and backed up and joined the crowd. Mimi smiled and extended her arm out. "Dance?"

Sora hesitantly took the girl's hand. Mimi pulled her in and pressed her body against hers. The music began to play and the others uncertainly began to dance; trying to ignore the two girls.

"Mimi what are you doing?" Sora whispered.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?" Sora could see the others staring at them as they danced. "Why are you wearing a tux and what happened to your hair?"

"What? You don't like it?" Mimi innocently asked.

Sora sighed. "Mimi, please don't do this."

"Tell me you love me."

"Mimi..."

"Tell me you love me." Mimi raised her voice.

"Shhh, Mimi!" Sora panicked.

"Tell me!" She shouted.

"Ok, ok...I love you." Sora whispered.

"Louder."

"No."

"Tell me you love me!" Mimi let go of Sora. "Tell them that you love me!" She pointed at the crowd that had formed around them. Sora could see the others whispering among themselves.

"No!" Sora shouted. Mimi's eyes welled with tears. She looked around and ran out. Everyone turned to Sora and stared. "What? What are you looking at?" She shouted.

When no one moved she sighed and walked out and exited through the emergency exit next to the stage; Matt following her trail.

"Ooooookkk." The DJ spoke through his microphone. "Let's enjoy the rest of the party!" He began to play a new song. The students uncertainly began to dance once more and tried to forget the previous event.

Outside, Mouse found Mimi crying under a large tree in the court yard. She kicked of her high heels and ran towards her.

"Mimi." She sat next to her. "Forget about her."

Mimi sniffled. "But I love her."

"There are other girls."

"But I want her."

Mouse sighed in frustration. She lifted Mimi's face to meet her gaze. "I want you." She lightly kissed her on the lips.

Mimi gasped and pulled away. "I'm sorry Mickey." She got up and walked away.

TBC


	17. My own mother

**My own mother**

"Mimi?" Ms. Tachikawa cautiously opened the door to her daughter's bedroom. She poked her head in and peered inside but all she could see was pure darkness.

"Mimi?" She stepped in and reached out for the light switch. In an instant the darkness disappeared and revealed Mimi standing right in front of her mother; staring at her blankly. "Oh God!" Ms. Tachikawa gasped. "You scared me."

Mimi's lifeless eyes penetrated her mothers gaze; intimidating her and actually causing her to take a step back in fear. She snickered and walked to her bed.

"Mimi." Ms. Tachikawa gasped. "What happened to your hair?" She could see her daughter's butchered hair as she turned her back.

"What do you want?" Mimi sat on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chin.

"I know what happened last night."

"How?"

"I was...the Kamiya's...he told me..." Mimi absentmindedly listened to her mother as her mind was plagued with thoughts of her own. She could see her mother speaking but only half of what she said registered in her mind. It's not like she needed a full explanation; from what she understood was that Tai ratted her out.

"Stupid Tai." She muttered.

"Is it true?"

Mimi looked at her mother. "Oh Mimi." Her mother sighed. "Why?"

Mimi closed her eyes and let a single tear roll down her cheek. "I love her."

Ms. Tachikawa sat next to her daughter and wiped the residue from the tear from her face. "No, sweaty you don't."

"What?"

"This is just a phase."

"It's real mom. I love her."

"No you don't!" Ms. Tachikawa exclaimed. "You can't!"

"What? Why no-"

"You can't love her, you can't!"

"But I-"

"She's a GIRL!"

"So what!"

"It's not supposed to be like this! Girls are not supposed to like other girls; they're supposed to like boys!"

Mimi stared at her mother in bewilderment. "I thought you'd understand; you're my mother."

Ms. Tachikawa's eyes hardened. "I don't care for dykes." She stands up and walks towards the door.

Mimi watched her leave in disbelief. Not even her own mother accepted her.

"Oh and Mimi." Ms. Tachikawa spoke. "You're grounded."

TBC


	18. Dear diary 7

_Dear diary,_

_What is love?_

_I thought I knew what it was...that is until I met Sora and found it's true meaning. Love is your soul's recognition of its counterpoint in another. It's not perfect and it doesn't care how hard you fall. It's not just magical and heavenly but blind, stubborn, and cruel as well._

_Love is life._

_To be in love is to be alive because beyond all material things, it's the one thing we all search for._

_Love is death._

_We strive to discover the emotion and when it's not found, a part of us dies inside._

_Love is cruel irony._

_It is the one emotion that brings us to life and kill us at the same time._

_I loved Sora to a point of hatred. A hatred towards her and myself. But beyond my cold bitterness I am thankful to have found love and it warms my spirit. And if I die then I would die happy because the fact remains. I love Sora and I know she loves me._

_Mimi_


	19. Til death

**'Til death**

It was a Sunday evening and Mimi was usually quiet; according to Ms. Tachikawa. Since their dispute, Ms. Tachikawa didn't communicate much with her daughter. Mimi would just lock herself in her room; it seemed that the only time she came out was to go to school. Ms. Tachikawa had grown used to her daughter's isolation but something about the night's eerie calm was odd. The apartment was silent and still. Mimi always blasted the music on her radio real loud while rampaging and tearing her room apart. But not this time; how peculiar.

"Mimi?" Ms. Tachikawa tapped the door. "Are you alright?" Her question was unanswered. She sighed and looked around; it was so peaceful and she felt an unusual comfort. She looked back at the door and walked away.

* * *

Monday morning was no different than the night before. Mimi was quiet as a mouse and her mother began to worry once more. 

"Mimi?" She knocked. "You'll be late for school." She informed but received no response.

"Mimi." Ms. Tachikawa grew impatient. "Time to get up." Carefully placing her ear against the door she tried to listen to what was on the other side. Silence and nothing more.

"Mimi?" Ms. Tachikawa gently opened the door and stepped inside.

Clutching her chest she stumbled back and slid down the wall and onto the floor. Her large honey eyes filled with horror and unshed tears. Shards of glass scattered the floor from the broken mirror on the dresser, clothing was thrown about here and there, and sheets of paper were crumbled up and thrown everywhere. _Mimi & Sora_ Read on each paper. The room was completely trashed and on her neatly made bed lay Mimi.

Hair frizzled, clothes torn and wrinkled. Blood leaked from open wounds on her wrists and neck that continued to pour long after she passed away. Her stiff body was pale and cold; her mouth was slightly parted and blood seeped through the small opening. Her head was turned to the right; her hazel eyes seemed to be looking at the blood filled wall that read _Sora and Mimi for ever_ and an eerie smile adorned her lifeless corpse.

"MIMI!"

* * *

Good news travels fast but bad news travels faster. Rumors about Mimi's suicide plagued the school like an infectious disease. 

"I heard she hung herself." Sora heard a girl say as she headed toward her locker.

"No. She shot herself." She eves dropped while taking out her needed books.

"Idiot, where would she get the gun?"

"I don't know!" Sora giggled to herself. _What and who are they talking about?_

"Hey Sora." Tai opened his own locker next to the red-head's.

"Hey." Sora smiled and looked back at the girls. "Did you hear what they were talking about?"

"No." He shoved his overly sized trigonometry book inside the small cubicle. "But I'm pretty sure I know what it's about."

Baffled, Sora raised an eyebrow. "You haven't heard?" Tai questioned having seen her clueless expression. "Mimi killed herself last night." He leaned in closer and whispered.

Sora's ruby eyes widened. "What?" She gasped.

Tai looked around to make sure no one else heard. "My mom told me that Mimi's mom found her on her bed dead!"

"How?"

"She slit her wrists and throat!" He hissed. "She also told me that she wrote on the wall with her own blood!"

"What did she write?"

"Sora and Mimi for ever."

Sora's heart pounded like a hummingbird. She looked around; everyone was looking at her with accusing eyes. Suddenly it was hard to breath; her intake of air became short and quick. She could see Matt walking towards her until her daze overwhelmed her. She blacked out.

* * *

"Sora?" Ms. Takenouchi's voice was like an echo. "Are you coming?" 

Sora's distorted vision allowed her to see her mother's figure and blotches of black. "What?" She rubbed her eyes.

Her mother wore a black dress with a black veil over her face. "Are you coming to the funeral with me?" She gently slipped her hands into black silk gloves.

Stretching, Sora got up and looked around. There was a black dress on her dresser. "Yeah, I'm going."

* * *

Ms. Tachikawa, Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya were present along with their children Tai and Kari. Matt arrived with Izzy and Sora and her mother were the last party members. The funeral was short and confidential. Afterward; the adults were to accompany Ms. Tachikawa to her apartment and have coffee. No one should be alone in times like these. 

"Coming Sora?" Ms. Takenouchi tapped her daughter's shoulder.

"No." Sora mumbled. "I'll catch up with you later." Ms. Takenouchi nodded and headed toward her car.

Sora walked over to Mimi's grave. "I'm sorry." She whispered. A tear rolled down her porcelain cheek and stopped at the corner of her mouth. "I love you." Bittersweet; like their love.

"Sora!" Matt shouted. "Let's go!"

Sora nodded and walked toward her friends.

THE END


End file.
